Always By Your Side
by StarbuxAddict
Summary: Caleb's cousin invites him and the son to LA for Spring Break. But their Spring fun isn't gonna last long when evil comes lurking. ReidxOC TylerxOC
1. Finally Spring Break

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant or any of the characters. I only own Ashley and Kasey and their parents. If you want a visual of them check out their myspace linked on my profile.

* * *

Characters bio:-

Name : Ashley Danvers  
Age : turned 18 a few months ago. 5ft 8in dark brown hair, brown green eyes. Great figure.  
Best Friend : Kasey James  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
Ashley or Ash as her friends call her is very outgoing ,fun and a bit of a trouble maker. She's loyal to her friends and loves to go shopping and party. She's Caleb's younger cousin. She has powers like the boys but she doesn't age if she uses a lot.

Name : Kasey James  
Age : 18 in a few days . 5ft 8in blonde hair, blue eyes. Slim figure.  
Best Friend: Ashley Danvers  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
Kasey is a sweet, funny and smart. She can be a real loud mouth if she's really pissed at someone. Everyone that see her for the first time get hypnotized by her beauty. She's always there to back her friends up when they need her. She also is a witch.

It's been almost five months since the Chase incident. It took the Sons a while for things to get back to normal. Sarah and Caleb have become an item even after the incident. Pogue and Kate also have become stronger. The first semester was finishing and Spring Break was right around the corner.  
"Hey guys," Kate said as she and Pogue sat in the homeroom. Tyler, Sarah , Reid and Caleb were sitting.  
"Hey."  
"Finally spring break," Reid said.  
"So what do you have planned for spring break?" Sarah asked them.  
"Nothing really,"Caleb said.  
"Yeah me too,"Sarah said.  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna be catching up on my sleep," Reid said.  
"Hey how about we hit the beach and get a little tan in you boys," Kate said.  
"OK," Pogue said.  
"Beaches plus hot weather equals hot girls in bikinis .The hell with sleeping. I'm in," Reid said.  
"Wow Reid. You know how to add. That's a first ,"Caleb joked. And the others laughed.  
"Oh shut up fearless leader," Reid said. They sat talking and planning when Caleb's phone rings

.  
"Hello?"  
_"Hey big cus. How are you?"  
_"Ashley?" "  
"Ashley? Who's Ashley?" Sarah asked the other Sons. They shrugged listening in to the conversation.  
_"Yeah. Why do sound surprised that I called?"_  
"Well maybe because you hadn't called in 2 years now you suddenly call me."  
_"Jeez no need to get mad at me. I called but you were never home so I stopped. Besides last time I heard the phone worked both ways."_ Caleb sighed.  
"What do you want?"  
_"Well, I was if you and the boys would like to come to LA this Spring Break. I miss you guys .That is if you're not doing anything."  
_"I don't know. I'll ask them and tell you later."  
_"Okey dokey Cale. I gotta go before my friend murders me. She's outside waiting for me."  
_ "OK. Stay out of trouble. Ash."  
_"Oh man. We were just gonna go sabotage a bitch's car. "_  
"I mean it Ash."  
_"Ok ok. I'll just flatten her tires."  
_ "ASHLEY!!!!" Earning him attention from the other students around him.  
_"Alright. I won't do anything. Call me soon ok?"  
_"Yeah sure."  
_"K. Tootles."  
_"Bye," and Caleb shut his phone. All his friends were looking at him. Waiting for him to answering their questioning looks.  
"That was Ashley my cousin."  
"Your baby cousin Ashley?" Pogue said.  
"I didn't know you had a cousin," Kate said.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me about her?" Sarah said.  
"She moved when we were 8. She's invited us to spend the break in LA."

"And? What did you say?" Reid asked.  
"I told her I'll ask you guys. So you wanna go?" Caleb said.  
"Hell yeah," Reid said.  
"I'm in," Tyler said.  
"Sure. It'll be fun to meet your cousin," Sarah said.  
"Yeah. We'll have a new girl to the group," Kate said.  
"Why not," Pogue said.  
"Ok then it's settled. I'll call her later to tell her," Caleb said.  
"So what's she like?"Sarah asked.  
"Ashley's a complete spoiled brat," Reid said.  
"Well she was with you. Now she's more of a trouble maker," Caleb said

"How do you know that?' Tyler asked.  
"She and her friend were going to make some trouble," Caleb said and Tyler smirked.

"How much younger is she?" Kate asked

"She's younger by 1 year," Caleb said and his phone rang.  
"Speaking of the devil."

"Hello?"  
_"Hey Cale. So what did they say?"_  
"You have no patience ,do you?"  
"_"Nope.You're lucky I gave you ten minutes. Usually I give 2 minutes."_  
"Hey Ashley," Tyler and Pogue said loudly.  
"That was Tyler and Pogue. They say hi."  
_"Are they with you? Can I talk to them?"  
_"Yeah sure. I'll put you on speaker. You're on,"Caleb said as he put it on speaker.  
_"Hey Pogue. Hey Tyler."_  
"Hey Ash. How are you?" Pogue said.  
_"I'm great. Who am I talking to?"  
_"It's Pogue."  
_"POGO!!!!"_ She squealed. Sarah and Kate giggled at Pogue wincing face.  
"I hate that name."  
_"Exactly my point."  
_"You're still annoying."  
_"I know. But you still love."  
_"Hey Ash."  
_"Now who am I talkin to?"  
_"It's Tyler."  
_"BABY BOY!!!"_  
"Hey! I'm not Baby Boy to you Squirt."  
_"Sure you aren't. Anyways, you guys coming or not?"  
_"Yeah. We're coming. Our girlfriends too," Caleb said.  
_"OOh. Now I can blackmail you boys... Anyways,I'll send the jet. Your flight is tomorrow morning at 10 am."  
_"That soon?"Caleb said.  
_"Well yeah. You don't have anything this weekend ,do you?"  
_ "No. But we barely have time to get ready,"Caleb said.  
_"Then chop chop. Don't waste any time."  
_ "So how's the weather over there?" Tyler said.  
_"Warm in the morning and cool at night. Perfect weather actually."  
_ "Cool. We'll see you tomorrow then," Pogue said.  
_"And don't be late. I'm picking you guys up."  
_"Don't worry. We'll take care of it," Sarah said.  
_"Who's this?"  
_"I'm Sarah. Caleb's girlfriend."  
_"Oh hi."  
_"Hi."  
_"So ,who else's girlfriend is with you guys?"_  
"Pogue's. Say hi Kate," Sarah said.  
"Hey Ashley. How are you?"  
_"Hey Kate. I'm good."  
__"_Caleb never told us that he had a cousin," Sarah said.  
_"He hasn't? How rude of you Caleb. You know Cale, when you get here you and me are gonna have a long talk."  
_"Oh god," Caleb groaned.  
"We'll see you tomorrow Ash," Tyler said.  
_"K. I gotta go now. So , I'll meet all of you tomorrow. And tell the loser I say hi."  
_"Back at ya Brat," Reid said.  
_"Good to see you've finally said something. I was beginning to think you've become a mute."_  
"Shut up Ash."  
_"Whatever Garwin . Bye."_ and she shut off the phone.  
"She sounds fun ," Kate said.  
"Yeah. We better start packing for tomorrow,"Sarah said. They all got up and left.  
"Ok we'll see you girls later at Nicky's," Caleb said. The girls kissed their boyfriends and went their separate ways. It was 3:30 pm so they had a lot of time before they go to Nicky. They packed and went to Nicky's later that night. Reid and Tyler played pool against Aaron. They got into a fight with him as usual which ended up with them leaving early. They went to their dorm rooms. Tyler was lying on his bed when he saw Reid leaving their dorm room.

"Where are you going Reid?"Tyler asked.  
"Out."  
"Just don't forget we have an early flight tomorrow. You wouldn't want Ash to be mad at you now, would you?"  
"Fuck Ash. I'm going out." And he left. Tyler shook his head. He never really understood Reid's attitude towards Ash. They all treated her like their baby sister. Reid was the only one who thought she was a spoiled brat.

* * *

In LA.  
"So, is your cousin and his friends coming?" Kasey asked Ashley as they were heading to the James's Mansion for a girls night in. Ashley was driving her new Aston Martin.  
"Yeah. He and his friend are bringing their girlfriends too,"Ashley said glumly.  
"Ok and why aren't you excited? You haven't seen them in what ?10 years. Why aren't you excited?" Kasey said.  
"I am excited. It's just that Reid is coming and he hasn't changed a bit since we were kids."  
"How do you know that?" Kasey asked.  
"I talked to him a bit and he called me a brat," Ashley said frowning.  
"Then ignore him when he comes. And if you ever get bored I can come pick you up to go out,"Kasey said. Ashley was still frowning.  
"Hey come on. Turn that frown upside down. Hey, if he even tries to annoy you call me and Iطll beat him up for ya," Kasey said and Ashley smiled.  
"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Kasey said. They arrived at Kasey's Mansion  
"Oh shut up Kase,"Ashley said and Kasey smirked.  
"Come on. Forget about the jerk and enjoy our girls night," Kasey said. They went inside and changed into their comfort clothes. Ashley was wearing a white tank top with violet PJ pants. Kasey was wearing a light blue t-shirt with navy blue PJ pants. For the rest of the night they watched movies and ate junk food in the entertainment room upstairs. They fell asleep in the E room 


	2. Welcome to LA

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant. I only own Ashley, Kasey and her family and friends...oh and Ashley's parents.

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long...I'm a senior now and I have loads of homework.And i just found out I have a Tumor in the bone of my ankle. I have to go to germany for surgery cos in Kuwait we don't have good doctors to do my surgery. I'll try to update whenver i can and don't forget to review. It gives me support.

* * *

Ipswich the next morning.  
Caleb woke up at 7 finishing up on last minute packing and getting ready. He took a shower and had breakfast before calling the others to check up on . 

Meanwhile Tyler had just came back from showering. Reid was asleep and they had less than an hour before they leave. Tyler took from his cupboard ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt with a skull and crossbones.  
"Reid. Wake up," Tyler yelled heading to the bathroom. Reid didn't budge. Tyler came out of the bathroom and put his toothbrush in the bag.

"Reid. We're leaving in less than an hour. Get up!" Tyler said turning to the blonde who was still sleeping. Tyler walked over to Reid and pulled the covers.

"REID!!!!!!!!!! GET THE FUCK UP MAN," He yelled. Reid's head popped up from under the pillow.

"What? What time is it?"He said groggily.

"It's 7:50. You have less than 45 minutes to shower and get ready. What time did you get in last night?" Tyler said watching Reid get his towel and things for his shower.

"3:30," Reid said and left quickly heading to the showers. Tyler shook his head at his friend. By the time Caleb and Pogue arrived Reid had finished getting ready. They put their things in Caleb's Mustang and Tyler's Hummer.

"Alright. Anyone forgot to get something they need?" Caleb asked and they all shook their heads no.

"Ok then we're off," He said and they left heading to the airport which was 30 minutes away from Ipswich. They got to the airport and found an old man in a suit holding up a sign with Mr. Danvers written on it. They went over to him.

"Hi. I'm Caleb Danvers."

"Good day sir. I'm Paul Smith, Mr. Danvers head Caretaker. I'll be escorting you and your friends to Mr. Danvers private jet. We'll be leaving whenever you are ready," Paul said.

"We're ready. Let's get this show on the road," Pogue said. Paul took their passports and bags and boarded them.

"Sweet jet your uncle has got," Reid whistled. The jet had DVD players, Playstation, x-box and everything.  
"Yeah. It's huge," Pogue said. The plane took off in a few minutes. It was a very long trip to Los Angeles.

A couple of hours later in LA.  
It was 1:40 PM and Ashley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up subconsciously. Her eyes were closed and sleeping on the couch.  
"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Daddy. What's up?" Ashley said streching her body.

"You do realize that the Sons are arriving to LA in less than an hour, right?" Her eyes popped open and she bolted up.

"WHAT!! What time is it?" She looked around for her friend and spotted her sleeping on the other couch.

"It's 1:40. Which mean theyll be arriving at 2:30. You better hurry up if you're going to meet them at the airport."

"Ok. Thanks daddy. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye," Greg Danvers said laughing at his daughter and he hung up. Ashley walked over to Kasey.

"Kase. Wake up. We're late," Ashley said pulling the covers from her friend.

"What?Late for what?" Kasey said groggily.

"For picking my cousin and his friends," Ashley said getting clothes out of her bag.

"I don't see a point in me going to the airport with you. I can meet them tonight," Kasey said.

"Come on Kase,please. It'll be fun," Ashley said.

"For you. I'd rather stay here and sleep," Kasey said.

"Please Kasey. Don't leave me alone with them," Ashley said giving Kasey her best puppy dog eyes.

"I really hate you right now," Kasey said narrowing her eyes. Ashley grinned from ear to ear.

"I know and you love too," Ashley said and Kasey rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We have to go. We're already late," Ashley said pulling Kasey off of the couch. Kasey left to go to her room. She put on skinny jeans, a white pinko shirt and a cropped sleeveless denim jacket. Ashley came in a minute later wearing black jeans and a leopard printed half sleeve silk shirt with a belt on. Her long dark brown hair was held back with a hair clip. Ashley had put abit of eyeliner, mascara and some lipstick.  
"Ready?" Ashley asked Kasey. Kasey nodded.

"Come on. The limo's outside," Ashley said and dragged Kasey off with her. They headed to the airport. Thirty minutes later they had arrived at the airport.

"Do you think they're here yet?" Ashley said.

"I dunno. Probably I guess," Kasey shrugged as she was playing with her phone.

"I'm gonna go in. You comin?" Ashley asked as the driver opened the door for her.

"No," Kasey said not looking up at her. Ashley sighed.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Oh n if you don't come back should I call the police?" Kasey joked.

"Ha ha very funny Kasey. You're a real comedian," Ashley said sarcastically. She went inside and went to see if they had landed. They did and were heading outside when she spotted Paul. She walked over to the group.  
"Caleb," She called. Caleb looked around for the source of the voice and found himself facing a beautiful brunette.

"Ashley?" and she hugged him.

"Oh my god Cale. You've changed. You're a lot taller," She said letting go of him. Reid was staring at her beauty. _Man, she's changed _Reid thought.

"Me? Look at you. You look amazing," Caleb said.

"Thanks." Pogue coughed loudly and they turned around to the five teen who were staring at them.  
"You're not gonna say hello to us ?" Pogue asked.

"Ofcourse I am," and she hugged him. She let go of him and turned to Tyler.

"Baby boy. You're no longer a baby. You look great,"She said as she hugged.

"You too. It's great to see you, Tyler said as he let go of her. She turned to Reid.

"Reid," she acknowledged him.

"Aww. Not gonna hug me too?" Reid said.

"You don't deserve it," She simply said.

"I'm hurt Ash," He said putting his hand on his heart.

"Mission accoplished. And you girls must be Sarah and Kate,"She said turning to the two girls.

"Yeah, I'm Sarah Wenham," Sarah said shaking Ashley's extended hand.

"And I'm Kate Tunney," Kate said shaking Ashley's hand.

"It's great to meet you both. You must be exhausted from your trip here. So, let's go home and get you settled." They followed her to the Hummer limo.

"Whoah.You came in a limo?" Tyler said.

"Welcome to Los Angeles,"She laughed a little and she opened the door and got in. They got in to find a blonde sitting inside.  
"Guys this is my best friend Kasey James. Kase, this is my cousin Caleb, his girlfriend Sarah Wenham, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, Kate Tunney Pogue's girlfriend and Reid.."

"Garwin. Reid Garwin."

"Yeah. I've heard about you," Kasey said.

"You have?" Reid said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. How you're a jerk and a player. I would stop hitting one me if I were you cos I'm totally not interested ," Kasey said. And he shut up. The others laughed.  
"I like you already," Caleb said .The sound of Beethoven ringtone began and Kasey smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. My grandmother. I have to take it or she'll be calling all day," Kasey said rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead," Ashley said. And Kasey picked it up. Tyler sat staring at Kasey. _She's beautiful and funny,_ Tyler thought.  
"Hey Ash. Does Kasey know you're a witch?" Caleb asked in a very low voice.  
"Yeah. She once caught me using and I had to tell her about us. Turned out she is one too but with different powers, "Ashley said.

"Really? She's not evil is she?"

"No! She's my best friend Caleb. Do you think I'd be friends with a psycho path and tell them my biggest secret?"

"Well it happened to us. We became friends with a new transfer student who turned out to be the lost bloodline and tried to kill me, Pogue, Kate and Sarah. He wanted more power," Caleb said.

"I heard about it from dad. Trust me. I know Kasey ever since I came here. She's my best friend.So did you find his body or what?" Caleb shook his head no.  
"He just disappeared.." they were interrupted by Kasey.

"Hey Ash, could you drop me at my house. My grandmother is having lunch with her friends and she wants me to go over there because I'm the only grandchild here,"she said rolling her eyes.Ashley laughed and nodded. Sarah and Kate were asking Ashley things about herself after she told the driver to head to Kasey's house.

"Um...what do you guys usually do here on your vacations?" Caleb asked Kasey.  
"Everything. Shopping, movies, clubbing and hanging out . And we sometimes go to our house in Malibu and stay there for a week or so ," Kasey said.

"Sounds fun," Pogue said.

"It's a blast. We have loads of fun with my brothers and sisters," Kasey said.

"How many sibling do you have?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I have one older brother Charlie. The others aren't really my **'brothers and sisters'.** We just grew up together because our familys are close," Kasey explained.

"Kinda like you guys only they're 12 not 4," Ashley said.

"Wow. That many? how many families are you?" Kate said.

"6 families. We're 5 girls and 7 boys. Hopefully you'll meet them when they get home from their collages. Man I miss them," Kasey said. And they arrived at Kasey's house.  
"So, I'll see you guys later tonight at my house," Kasey said getting out of the limo.

"K and say hi to your grandmother for me," Ashley said. Kasey made another disgusted face.

"Don't start. It's not that I don't love her but sometimes she gets kinda annoying. Thank god I have Gramps there with me," Kasey said.

"Good luck. See you on the flip side," Ashley said.

"Yeah. If I come out alive. Bye," Kasey said and closed the door. She went inside the house.She chose to wear a beautiful sundress and left to go to her grandparents house.


	3. I such a dork

Author's note: Ok before you start throwing things at me for not updating let me explain what's happened so far. You all know that I have an operation coming up in spring break and because I'm a senior I have loads of homework n a lot of exams. But I'm writing in my notebook everytime I'm free. So I'm really really really sorry n I hope u forgive me. N this is the new chapter. Hope u like it and don't forget to review…;P

--------------------------

Later that day.

Ashley was sitting in the living room watching a movie with Tyler and Reid. The others went to take a nap after they had lunch . Reid was sitting next to Ashley on the couch. He laid his head against Ashley's shoulder after a while.

"Reid. Could you please get your head off of my shoulder?" Ashley said.

"Nop. I like sleeping on your shoulder."

"Get off. It's starting to make my shoulder numb," Ashley said.

"Sorry brat. I like it just where it is," Reid said.

"It's my shoulder, you asshole. Get it off or I'll rip it off," Ashley fumed. He didn't budge.

"That's it Reid. What is your problem? Ever since you came here you annoy me," Ashley said and stood from the couch.

"It's fun. And by the way you look really cute when you're mad," Reid smirked. Ashley screamed from the frustration.

"You know what Reid? I'm gonna ignore you and not let you get under my skin. Enjoy the rest of the movie," Ashley said and left the living room. Reid smirked and Tyler sighed.

"What?" Reid said when he saw Tyler glaring at him.

"You know what. Why do you always do that to her? Why are you so mean?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno. It's fun. I always annoy you guys," Reid said.

"Yeah but you always push Ashley's buttons more than any of us. She has feelings you know," Tyler said.

"So? She knows I was annoying her," Reid said.

"No she doesn't. You've been picking on her since we were kids. And now after 10 years you still do," Tyler said.

"Whatever baby boy. Don't lecture me on what I should and shouldn't do," Reid said. Tyler sighed and shook his head. _Still stubborn as always_ Tyler thought.

Meanwhile Ashley was talking to Kasey.

"So, how was lunch with your grandparents?" Ashley asked.

"Ugh. Awful," Kasey groaned.

"How so?"

"Well, when grandma mentioned lunch she didn't mention it was with her friends too. I got stuck with one of their friends' grandson who was 18 and he couldn't stop bragging. He bragged about everything. How he knew Paris Hilton, Beyonce, Jay Z, P-Diddy, Linkin Park and 50 Cent. I wanted to strangle myself," Kasey said.

"Poor you. If it's any help you're not missin anything here," Ashley said.

"Why? What did Reid do this time?" Kasey asked.

"Oh just annoy me as usual. I don't know how long I can take this," Ashley said.

"Just ignore him just like I told you and he'll eventually stop," Kasey said.

"I know but he's getting worse ever few minutes. Kasey help me," Ashley said.

"Ok. How about I come over in an hour and we'll leave early to the zone? That way Reid will be too busy to annoy you," Kasey suggested.

" Anything. I just want Reid to stop annoying me," Ashley said.

"Ok. I'll see you in an hour."

"K. Bye."

"Tootles," Kasey said and hung up. Ashley groaned she had to go wake the other and tell them their plan. Within The next 2 hours they were arriving at the Zone.

"Wow. This place is more packed than Nicky's," Sarah said when she saw the line outside. Ashley parked the Mercedes and Caleb parked the Range Rover Sport in the parking.

"Yeah. How are gonna get in with all these people waiting?" Kate said as they were heading to the entrance.

"No a problem," Kasey smiled. They walked on the dark blue carpet in front of the entrance. There were photographers taking pictures of the girls and calling their names.

"Kasey. Ashley. Who are you here with?" One of the photographers asked.

"My cousin and his friends," Ashley replied and they headed to the door.

"Hello girls," The bouncer said and opened the door for them.

"Hey Paul. Whats up?" Kasey said casually.

"Same old same old," He said. They all went to the VIP area.

"So why did those photographers take pictures of you two? What are you social lites or something?" Sarah asked.

"Nop. We did a modeling gig for my mother's clothing line Ultimate Fashion by Sophie James," Kasey said.

"So that's why you girls look so familiar to me. Your mom's designs are so gorgeous," Kate said.

"Thanks." Kasey said.

"So is it because you girls are famous we got in?" Caleb said.

"No. Actually Kase's father and uncles own it," Ashley said.

"Aha. So getting some alcohol is out of the question?" Reid said.

"Yup. They know you're with us so no booze," Kasey said.

"Great. You don't think I could maybe persuade the Bartender?" Reid asked.

"Be my guest," Kasey said. Reid let to go to the bar. The others shook their heads.

"Kasey shame on you. You didn't tell him that the security would kick him out if he was underage," Ashley scolded playfully.

"Whoops. How could I forget? Well this is gonna be interesting," Kasey said innocently. They all sat watching Reid as he tried to 'persuade' the bartender. Who ended up calling security and they were kicking him out. The whole table laughed at the look on Reid's face when the security guards carried him out the back door.

"That was fun," Pogue said when they had all stopped laughing.

"Well he deserved it after today," Ashley said.

"Yup," Kasey said. one of Rihanna's songs came on and Ashley got up.

" I'm gonna go dance. Anyone wanna join me?" Ashley said.

"We will," Sarah said and pulled Caleb up and headed to the dancefloor.

"Us too," Kate said and pulled Pogue who groaned.

"Kase? Ty?" Ashley said.

" I'm not a good dancer," Tyler said.

"I'm not in the mood now. Maybe later," Kasey said. Ashley shrugged and left them. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So Baby boy. Why do they call you that?" Kasey asked.

"Childhood nickname. Because I'm the youngest they called me Baby boy and it kinda stuck," Tyler said.

"Oh. So how do you like LA so far?" Kasey asked.

"It's great," Tyler said. And again they sat in an awkward silence. _Ok Tyler you can do it. Say how beautiful she is tonight he said to himself._

"Youlookbeautifulbytheway," Tyler blurted quickly.

"I'm sorry what?" Kasey said. Tyler took a deep breath.

"I said you look beautiful by the way," Tyler said and Kasey blushed a little.

"Thank you. So do you but not beautiful. I don't mean ugly I mean handsome. I mean.." Kasey babbled.

"I know what you mean," Tyler said laughing a little. _Fuck. I made a complete dork of myself,_ Kasey thought. Mentally slapping herself.

"I …I th-think I need to go to the ladies room. Excuse me," Kasey stuttered and got up quickly. Leaving a confused Tyler alone. _What did I say wrong_ Tyler thought. Ashley came after the song finished.

"Where'd Kase go to?" Asley asked and sat down.

"Ladies room. I think I said something wrong to her. Can you go check if she's ok?" Tyler said.

"Why? What did you say?"Ashley asked.

"Nothing. I just said that she was beautiful and that's it," Tyler said.

"Ok. Don't worry Tyler. It's probably nothing. I'll go check on her," Ashley said and got up.

"I hope so," Tyler muttered to himself.


	4. The Shock

Author's note: Hey guys

Author's note: Hey guys. I know it's been a loooooong time since I've updated and I'm sorry. I've been busy lately with school and all. I'm graduating this year. So I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update whenever I can. R&R please. Your support keeps me writing.

In the bathroom.

Kasey sat on the counter taking deep breathes._ Since when had I ever felt this nervous about talking to a guy. Something's defiantly wrong with me. Maybe it's the food I ate earlier at lunch. _She thought. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Light footsteps were heard. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped off the counter.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kasey called. The bathroom was large but the door was closed. And when she went into the bathroom no one was there. She heard the footsteps again.

"Hello? If this is some kind of joke it's not funny," Kasey said. No one answered. She shook her head thinking she was hearing things. She turned around to face the mirror and screamed nearly jumped five feet. A guy stood only inches away.

"This is the lady's bathroom. What are you doing here?!" Kasey said.

"I wanted to talk to you," He said moving closer.

"Whoa buddy. You're invading my personal space here. And I'm don't date stalkers," Kasey said starting to leave the bathroom. But he grabbed her arm making her face him.

"Let go of me," Kasey said struggling to get out of his grip.

"No. So you could leave me and go to your beloved Joshua," The guy said as his voice changed.

"You've mistaken me for another person. Let me go now," Kasey said.

"No Emily. Can't you see that I love you. I will never let you leave," He said the bathroom shaking and the mirror shattering into pieces.

"I'm not Emily. Let me go now or you'll regret it," Kasey said getting pissed.

"You'll never hurt me Emily," He said. Kasey used her powers to send him flying into the wall.

"Well I'm not Emily." She headed to the door but it was jammed. She started to use her powers but it didn't work.

"Think you can get away that easily," The guy said whispering in her ear. The hairs on her neck stood and she turned. He was standing an inch away from her face. Kasey screamed as large scratches began o appear on her arm.

"I will always love you," He said and sent her flying against the broken pieces of mirror on the floor. Her hands and legs got cut.

"And I will never leave you," He said before disappearing.

"Kasey," Ashley said walking into the bathroom. She saw Kasey sitting on the floor looking around shocked. Everything was back to normal.

"Are you ok Kase?" Ashley said kneeling next to her.

"Ashley a few seconds ago a guy broke the mirrors and made the bathroom shake. He hurt me and threw me againt the shattered windows. So no. I'm not fine," Kasey said. Ashley put her hand against Kasey's forehead.

"Well, you're ok now. And I don't see a guy here. The bathroom looks the same as it did last time I was here. Maybe you're just imaging it," Ashley said. Kasey shook her head.

"But it felt so real," Kasey said. Ashley got up.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before they worry. By the way what happened with you and Tyler?" Ashley said walking with Kasey outside the bathroom.

"Tyler," Kasey groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ashley said as they headed over to the table.

"I don't wanna talk about it Ash. So please can you drop it," Kasey said stopping only a few feet away from their table.

"Sure. But when you're ready I'm always there for ya," Ashley said and Kasey hugged her.

"Thanks. I'm just really freaked out right now. He has powers Ash. Just like me and the others," Kasey said.

"Maybe you should go home and rest. You look tired," Ashley said.

"What about you ? I can't just bail on you. Especially with Reid sitting at the table with Tyler. When did he get back?"

"Don't know but I'll survive. I have Ty with me. Besides you won't be bailing on me. I'm the one who told you to go," Ashley said.

"More like ordered me," Kasey said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm older so I get to boss you around," Ashley said sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, you're really being the mature one now," Kasey said sarcastically.

"Just go," Ashley said.

"Alright alright. Not need to get grouchy 'bout it," Kasey said heading over to the table. By that time the others came. Kasey took her jacket from her seat.

"Leaving so soon?" Sarah said.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling that good anymore," Kasey said.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Tyler offered.

"No. Thank you. My dad's in his office upstairs I'll probably catch a ride home with him. O_r better yet I could transport myself there with my powers_," She said the last part in a hushed tone.

"I thought you didn't perfect it yet,"Ashley said.

"Well, no not completely," Kasey said.

"Then don't do it and transport yourself to San Francisco like last time. And that was when you weren't tired to. Imagine where you'd end up if you did it now," Ashley said.

"Probably New York," She said.

" Kasey I'm serious," Ashley said.

"Ok mom. I won't. Sheesh since when did you become the wise one?" Kasey said.

"Shut up. I'm used to you being the wise and me the rebel," Ashley said.

"Probably cos we're rubbing off on each other," Kasey said.

"Could be," Ashley said.

"Anyways I'll see you guys. It was nice meeting you all," Kasey said.

"You too. Get well soon," Kate said.

"Thanks."

"And be careful," Tyler said.

"Will do. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye," Kasey said.

"Bye," They all said and Kasey went upstairs to her father who was about to go home.

"So what's happening tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"Kasey's birthday is this Saturday and she's making the plans tomorrow with me," Ashley said. They stayed for a while. Danced had dinner and left going to the mansion. Each one going to their room and sleeping after a long day.


	5. Talking to Tyler and Planning

Author's note: Two chapters in one day

Author's note: Two chapters in one day. You guys are lucky. Enjoy this and don't forget to review.

Kasey tried to sleep that night but barely got 5 hours of sleep. She kept having nightmares about that guy in the bathroom. She kept rolling for ages till she finally gave up trying to sleep around 8:30. She got dresses in a simple jeans and t-shirt and put her hair in a ponytail. She got her purse and went downstairs. She found her mother and father sitting in the living room drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning," Kasey said kissing her mother and father.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" her mother Sophia asked.

"Yeah, not bad. I'm gonna go to Starbucks for a macchiato. Want anything?" Kasey asked.

"We're good sweetie. Just be careful driving," her father Mark said.

"Will do. Bye," She said walking out the door. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kasey. It's Tyler."_

"Oh hey Tyler. What's up?"

_"Nothing. How are you after last night?"_

"I'm ok I guess."

_"Can I talk to you alone?"_

"Well you're talking to me now." He laughed.

_"Yeah., I am. But can I talk to you face to face?"_

" Umm I'm heading to Starbucks right now. Ash's house is on my way. Do you think you can be ready in 10?

_"Not a problem."_

"K. I'll see you in a bit."

_"K Bye."_ And he hung up. Kasey arrived shortly and hit the horn. Tyler came out and he opened the door to the Ferrari.

"Hey. Nice car," Tyler said closing the door.

"Thanks. So did you have fun last night?" Kasey said pulling out of the mansions driveway.

"Yeah but you were the only one missing. I'm sorry," Tyler said.

"For what?"

"For whatever I said that made you leave," Tyler said.

"Tyler it wasn't your fault that I left. Something happened in the bathroom that made me feel tired," Kasey said.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Kasey said.

"Ok. Let's change the subject then. How'd you become friends with Ash?"

"Well, She was the new girl at our school so the school bully picked on her. But she would fight back and get into trouble. This one time the bully picked on her again so I stuck up for her. He was scared of me cos of my brother and friends. We soon became best friends," Kasey said.

"But you two are so different from each other," Tyler said.

"Yeah but so are you and Reid. I don't see you a perv like him," Kasey said.

"Touché," Tyler said. Kasey parked her car in front of Starbucks. They went in and look at what they had.

"Hello Ma'am. What can I do for you today?" the waiter said. (I don't know what to name them..lol;P)

"I'll have a tall caramel macchiato skimmed milk and a Danish, please? Tyler, what'll you have?" Kasey said.

"I'll have a tall latte and double chocolate muffin, please?" Tyler said.

"Ok. That'll be 29,95," the waiter said. Kasey took out the money but Tyler already had pained.

"Hey. You shouldn't have paid for that," Kasey said.

"It's my pleasure," Tyler said and Kasey blushed.

"You just have to be a gentleman," Kasey said.

"Ofcourse," He said.

"Thank you," Kasey said.

"You're welcome. So this Saturday is your birthday. Happy birthday," Tyler said as they sat down at a table.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So you're turning 18?"

"Yup. I'm younger than you in 3 months."

"Yeah. How come you know a lot about me and I don't? Tell me about yourself," Tyler said. Kasey took a sip of her drink.

"Well, I the youngest of 2. I have an older brother Charlie who's 21 and a half. I have 10 very close friends who I've grew up with. Their like my siblings. We split into 2 groups. Charlie is the leader of the older group and I'm the youngest of the second group. You'll probably meet them soon at the party. And my favorite colors are blue and crimson red. And I love Sushi," Kasey said. They sat for a while talking and enjoying their time. Ashley called telling Kasey to meet her at the James' mansion. And they agreed they would spend the day at the pool. They left heading to Kasey's house. When they arrived the others had just arrived.

"Oh look how cute they look with each other," Kate said. Tyler blushed while Kasey bit her lips to stop her self from grinning like an idiot.

"Why don't we all go inside and sit over by the pool. You boys can change in the changing room and the girls can come up to my room," Kasey said. The boys shrugged.

"Ok I'll call Gordon and he can show you the changing rooms." They split up and changed. Soon they were all sitting at the pool enjoying themselves. Kasey came back out.

"I just called Wade and the others. They're coming over soon," Kasey said.

"Cool," Ashley said.

"I'm gonna go get us some snacks and drinks," Kasey said.

"We'll help you," Sarah, Kate and Ashley said. The girls went to get the stuff. They came out and the boys stood to help.

"You girls need anymore help?" Caleb said taking a few things from Sarah. And Pogue doing the same with Kate.

" No we're good. Ty, I think Kase might need some help," Ashley said. Tyler nodded and headed inside.

"Hey need some help with those stuff?" Tyler said as he saw Kasey struggling to walk with the pile of junk in her hands.

"Oh god yes. Thanks," Kasey said as they carried the things outside. They put them on the table with the other stuff.

"HELLO?" Lucas's voice was heard throughout the hall.

"We're over at the pool," Kasey called. Soon 4 teens stood at the doorway. A tall guy with brown hair and hazel eyes, another shorter one with dark brown hair and brown eyes, A redhead with brown eyes and a tanned brunette .

"Hey guys," Kasey said hugging each one.

"Hey Kase. Hey Ash. Who are your friends?" the tall one said.

"Wade, these are Caleb Danvers Ashley's cousin, Sarah Wenham Caleb's girlfriend, Pogue Parry, Kate Tunney Pogue's girlfriend, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Guys these are my sibs. Wade Phillips, Lucas Martin, Zoë McCoy (a/n: the brunette) and Jules Carlyle. "

"Nice to meet you guys," Caleb said shaking Wade hand.

"You too." The boys went to play water volley while the girls discussed the plans for Kasey's b-day.

"So what do you have in mind Kase?" Jules said.

"I was thinking Rock Starin on the Red Carpet. We all wear red carpet dresses and there'd photographers taking our photos like celebrities," Kasey said.

"I love it," Ashley said.

"Grams throwing a masquerade ball for me on Friday. You're all invited too. You'll have to wear ball room gowns and the boys tuxes," Kasey said.

"Yeah mom told me about it," Zoë said.

"Man, this weekend will be the death of us," Wade said sitting with the girls.

"You heard about the ball?" Jules said.

"Who didn't. My mom is nagging me and Eric to go shopping for the tuxes. We're going tomorrow," Wade said.

"When are the others arriving?" Kasey said.

"At 7. What? Charlie didn't tell you?" Wade asked.

"Nope. He's not answering my calls lately," Kasey said.

"Probably got fed up with you," Lucas chuckled from the pool. Kasey gave him a bored look that told him _shut up or I'LL shut you up_. He stopped immediately. The others laughed. Caleb and Pogue got out of the pool and walked over to their girlfriends.

"Hey Girls. Wanna join us?" Caleb said.

"No I'll pass," Sarah said and Kate shook her head. But the boys didn't no for an answer and carried them into the pool and threw them. They joined them. Kasey jumped in shouting Cannon ball splashing everyone in and out of the pool.

"Kase you brat," Zoë screeched. Kasey just laughed and Zoe jumped in after her.

Soon they were playing around and laughing till they couldn't take it anymore.


	6. What's Wrong With Kasey

Authors note: Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy but now I'm free. I've been writing a few chapters and I'll be uploading them soon. You can see a visual of the characters on my profile. Thank you all who read my story and reviewed. And also to all of you who added me as ur fav. Author or as ur favorite story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys and don't forget to review.

--

Somewhere in a dark abandoned basement.

A dark figure was watching Kasey laughing and talking with Tyler. They were fooling around in the pool with the others.

"That should be me who you're laughing with Emily. I will make you mine , if it's the last thing I do. But first I have to get rid of your friend," It said.

"That won't be a problem." Hunter turned.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who resurrected you," the voice said stepping out of the shadows.

"The sons and I have known each other for a while now. Getting rid of them will be easy with your help," he said.

"What do you have in mind?" Hunter said and the person laughed evilly.

--

Kasey was sitting in the garden alone watching the fish swimming in the fountain. Ashley and the others left an hour ago so she decided to go sit the garden. The fish slowly started dieing. One by one they floated on the surface as the water turned from blue to black. Hunter came out of the water and Kasey stood up.

"You?"

"Well hello to you to my dear," he said.

"What do you want?" Kasey said slowly stepping backwards.

"What do I want? Hmm that is an interesting question," he said and disappeared, " I want you." He appeared again behind her. She turned.

"Well hard luck you asshole. I don't want you. Leave me alone," Kasey said and she ran to her house. She turned to see where Hunter was and bumped into something. She screamed as someone grabbed her before she fell.

"Are you ok Kase?" Kasey looked into familiar greenish blue eyes.

"Oh my god. Charlie," Kasey said hugging her brother.

"What's wrong?"

"There was this guy chasing me in the garden. He killed the fish in the fountain," Kasey said looking back at the fountain.

"What!! Where is he?" Charlie said walking to the garden.

"No, Charlie!! He's dangerous. He has powers," Kasey said from her place on the porch.

" Kasey, I don't see him anywhere and the fish look as live as they could ever be," Charlie said.

"What!! I swear Charlie there was…a guy," Kasey said as she walked to the fountain.

"Well he's not here anymore," Charlie said as he glanced at his sister.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kasey said disappointed .

"It's not that. You said there was a guy and he killed the fish and I don't see it. Maybe you're just imaging it," Charlie said.

"Charlie. Kasey. Are you kids alright?" Mark called from the porch.

"Yeah, dad. We're fine," Charlie said and put his arm around his sister as they walked to the porch.

"What was all the screaming about?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing," Charlie told his mother.

"Are you ok Kasey? You look a little pale," Sophie said as she put a hand to Kasey's forehead.

"I'm fine mom. I think I'm gonna head to bed early," Kasey said as they all walked into the house.

"Goodnight sweetie," Mark said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead.

" Night everyone," Kasey said as she hugged her mother and brother. She walked up the stairs feeling chills down her body as she remembered what happened a few minutes ago. Kasey went to brush her teeth in the bathroom and saw Hunter's reflection standing behind her. She quickly spun around and he wasn't there. She took a deep breath._ Cool it Kasey._ _You're just being paranoid. Maybe you were imaging what happened earlier. _ She thought. She quickly changed and soon was in her bed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kasey said and Charlie poke his head.

"Hey Kase. You all ready for bed?" He said as he walked over and sat on the side of her bed.

"What? Gonna read me a bedtime story?" Kasey said sarcastically. Charlie hit her with a pillow.

"Shut up. I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. Maybe you were right. Maybe I was just imaging it," Kasey said.

"Or maybe you're going wacko again," Charlie said and chuckled when she hit him with the same pillow he hit her.

"Well, you can't blame me. I had a very long day today," Kasey said.

"Then get to bed."

"And the thing we're sitting on is what? A donkey?" Kasey said.

"You know you are a very sarcastic person when you're tired," Charlie said. Kasey shrugged. Charlie got up and kissed the top of her head.

"Night Kase."

"Night Charlie and thanks for not telling mom and dad. I don't want them worrying…..Oh and Charlie," Kasey said as he reached the door," it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back.," He said smiling.

--

10 pm Danvers mansion.

Ashley and the sons sat in the living room watching a movie when Ashley's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ashley."_

"Hey Charlie. Welcome back."

"_Thanks. Listen Ash there something wrong with Kasey lately."_

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Ashley said walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"_She's been imaging that a guy was chasing her in the garden but when I got there he wasn't there."_

"She said the same thing at The Zone the other day but it happened in the bathroom and he scratched her. And when I went to the bathroom with her it was normal. I just don't know what's up with her." She could hear Charlie sighing.

"_Me too. I don't know if she's just imaging it or just pulling a prank on us."_

"So, what do we do now?"

"_I have no idea. She's never done this before. Let's just hope that it's just one of her jokes. Sorry if I bothered you so late."_

"Don't worry about it. Kasey is my best friend. I would be as worried as you are. And you're not bothering me. Get some rest Charlie and it'll be alright in the morning."

"_Sure. See ya Ash."_

"You too. Bye." And they hung up. When she went back to the living room Tyler, Caleb and Pogue looked worried.

"Is Kasey alright?" Tyler said.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just imaging stuff again. Don't worry," Ashley said. They turned back to watch the movie but secretly Ashley was worried about her best friend. This was the second time she imagined it.


	7. The Same Dream

Disclaimer: I only own Kasey, Ashley, their parents and the LA kids.

Authors note: Another chapter which I hope you'll all enjoy. And again don't forget to review ;P

--

_Kasey was running in a dark forest. Something was chasing her but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she has to keep running and never look back. She suddenly bumped into Ashley and they both fell shrieking._

"_Ashley?"_

"_Oh my god Kasey," Ashley said as she hugged her best friend._

"_Come on. We have to run. Something's chasing me and it wants to hurt me," Kasey said._

"_You too. Something was chasing me too. Let's get out of here fast," Ashley said as they started running again. They ran for a while until they saw a clearing. They heard voices and when they got there no one was there._

"_Is it just me or were there people here a few seconds ago?" Ashley said._

"_Where'd everyone go?" Kasey said. They heard twigs cracking behind them._

"_Who's there?" Ashley shouted. Nobody answered. Her eyes turned black while Kasey's blue eyes turned into icy blue._

"_Show yourself," Kasey said. And out stepped a guy but his face wasn't clear._

"_Who are you?" Ashley said._

"_You will soon know." _ And Kasey and Ashley woke up.

_--_

Kasey groaned. She was covered in sweat and woke up from the nightmare at 3:00. She went to her own bathroom and took a very long bath. She filled the tub with water and sat in it when it was full. The images from the dream and the recent events playing in her mind. By the time she finished and dried her hair it was 7:00. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She sat at the island in the kitchen and ate a freshly made blueberry muffin from the fresh muffins basket. Charlie came into the kitchen and opened the fridge without noticing Kasey. He took out a bottle of water and almost jumped 10 feet.

"Morning Charlie."

"Damn it Kasey. Warn someone before you scare the fucking daylights out of them," Charlie said closing the fridge.

"Sorry. I didn't think I was that invincible for you to not notice me," Kasey said laughing.

"Sorry my ass. You think it's hilarious," Charlie grumbled as he took a muffin and sat next to a now giggling Kasey.

"I didn't mean to scare you. How am I supposed to know that you became a groggy person when you got up. Collage is sure taking a toll on you," Kasey said.

"You have no idea," Charlie said.

--

7:30 Danvers mansion.

Ashley opened her door to hear another door close. It was Reid.

"Hey Reid. What are you doing up so early?" Ashley whispered.

"Has anyone told you that you look hot in your pajama's before?" Reid said.

"Ugh. You are such a perv," Ashley said and went downstairs. Reid chuckled and followed her to the kitchen.

"And what are you doing up so early Miss Ashley?" Reid said.

"None of your bees wax Mr. Garwin," Ashley retorted. She went looking for her parents and found them in the dining room.

"Good morning," Ashley said.

"Good morning sweetie," Greg said looking up from his paper.

"Morning Ashley. You're up early. Did you sleep well?" Her mother said.

"Yeah, I am and you could say I slept well," Ashley said. The last thing she needed were her parents fussing over her. Her mother was a little overprotective of Ashley. And Ashley doesn't blame her. She always was in some kind of mischief and always got into trouble.

"Did you have fun last night?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. We had a blast. Oh and before I forget I'm going shopping today with Kasey, the sons and Kasey's sibs for the masquerade party Kasey's grandmother is throwing," Ashley said.

"That's nice. You kids behave today. I have a few things I have to do at the office so I'll be home late today," Greg said.

"We will. Don't worry dad. We're gonna be gone all day. The boys have to look for tuxes or suits or whatever," Ashley said. Greg left to go to work and soon the others woke up. Ashley met up with Kasey at the boutique. Charlie was there along with the others. They split up so it was easier for them to finish finding what they needed. They met up a few hours later at their favorite restaurant.

"Which university do you go to?" Caleb asked after they had ordered.

"We're scattered. Faith, Alex and Dan are in Yale. Gabe and Bianca are in Stanford. Eric and I are in Harvard," Charlie said.

"Wow. What are you majoring in?" Sarah asked.

"Interior designing," Faith said.

"Medicine," Dan said.

"Law," Gabe said.

"Finance," Charlie said.

"Marketing," Alex said.

"Law," Eric said.

"Psychology," Bianca said.

"How do you guys cope with classes and not seeing each other and hanging out?" Kate asked. Charlie glanced at Kasey who nodded.

"They know," Kasey said.

"We teleport every now and then," Charlie said quietly

"Dude, it is so cool to have no limits to your powers," Reid in a hushed voice, "You don't have to worry about it affecting you."

"Yeah but the more you use the more it makes you depend on it. It's like you're disabled without them," Gabe said.

"So? You can use whenever you want. You'd be invincible," Reid said.

"Sure. But with the cost of losing your humanity," Charlie said.

"What do you mean? Kasey said that your powers are different from us," Caleb said.

"They are. We don't age like you guys do every time you use. Our powers have one side affect. If you use your powers like there's no tomorrow, you start depending on them and slowly lose your humanity each time. Our powers aren't the most perfect powers. So many people before us lost their humanity and did terrible things. That's why we limit ourselves when we use our powers," Kasey said.

"Bummer," Pogue said.

"It is," Lucas said. Their food arrived shortly. They finished eating and ordered the bill. Kasey suddenly felt a chill down her spine. She looked up to see the guy she saw in the bathroom. She gasped.

"Kase, what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"It's him. Can't you see him?" Kasey said. They all turned.

"Where? I don't see him," Ashley said.

"Him who?" Charlie said.

"The guy from the bathroom. He's over there next to the girl who's wearing a black t-shirt," Kasey said.

"Kasey there's no one there," Jules said. Kasey turned to her.

"Yes there is. He's right over…there," Kasey said and he disappeared when she looked up again.

"You're just imagining it again," Ashley said. They all left going to the James mansion.

"Ok Kasey. What's really going on? Who's the guy in the bathroom?" Eric asked.

"A few days ago I went to The Zone with Ashley and the sons. When I went to the bathroom a guy appeared out of nowhere and he started telling me that we'll be together. I thought he was a stalker but then he started hurting me and he had powers like us. He kept calling me Emily then Ashley came and he disappeared. The bathroom was back to normal and their was no sign that he was ever there. Yesterday I saw him in the garden and he chased me. Then Charlie came and didn't see him. And I had a dream last night that a guy was chasing me and Ashley…"

"Wait you had that dream too?" Ashley said.

"You mean the one with us running in a dark forest with someone chasing us? And a guy said that we will ….," Kasey said.

"Soon know who he is. Oh my god. Was he the guy who was chasing you?" Ashley said.

"No," Kasey said.

"Alright you two. It maybe a coincidence that you two had the same dream but that doesn't mean that whatever that's chasing Kasey is real," Charlie said.

"But we had the same dream Charlie," Kasey said.

"It could happen. You two are very close and if Kasey believes in the guy you can have the same dream because you're believing too Ashley," Bianca said.

"But he wasn't the guy who was chasing me," Kasey said.

"Then who is he?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. He just told us we will soon know who he is," Kasey said.

"Do you think it's Chase?" Ashley said after a long silence.

"What?" Pogue said.

"He's dead. Caleb killed him," Reid said.

"Who's Chase?" Eric asked. Caleb told them about what happened 6 months ago.

"But they didn't find his body," Caleb said as he finished telling them.

"Great. So there a possibility that the girls are being chased by a psychopath?" Gabe said. Caleb nodded.

"But has Kasey to do with us? She isn't part of our covenant. No offence Kase," Ashley said.

"Non taken."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Caleb said running a hand through his hair.

"But if Chase isn't the one chasing Kasey then who is he?" Zoë said.

"I don't know. But he had powers like ours and kept calling me Emily and that I'd run to _my beloved Joshua ," Kasey said._

"Powers? Do you think he might be part of our covenant?" Faith said.

"But I've never seen him before and he wore very old clothes," Kasey said.

"But he could. We don't know that for sure," Alex said.

"So what do we do now?" Lucas asked. They all looked at Charlie.

"We'll have to tell our parents and I'm guessing we're gonna have a huge meeting. So to spare you guys the drama, why don't you go home and rest. And take this with you," Charlie said handing Caleb a piece of paper.

"It's a spell you can cast on the house for protection. All five of you have to say it out load before you enter the house," Charlie explained.

"Thanks," Caleb said. Kasey and Charlie walked Ashley and the others out.

"Call me if anything happens, ok?" Kasey said hugging her best friend.

"I will and I'm sorry for not believing you that day," Ashley said.

"Don't worry about it. Bye," Kasey said.


End file.
